The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
People commonly drive pickup trucks and other vehicles that have tailgates. Usually, the tailgate includes a latching mechanism for latching the tailgate to the vehicle. The latching mechanism should prevent the tailgate from opening on its own, such as due to the impact of a shifting load against the tailgate. Tailgates may also have a lock for preventing someone from opening the tailgate.